Lepsza dziewczyna, od dobrego wina
by fanka77
Summary: Tytuł mówi sam za siebie, o czym najpewniej przekona się nasz bohater! P.S. Napisałam to, zanim jeszcze Myles pogodził się z Anne...


"Lepsza dziewczyna od dobrego wina..."

-" I z czego tu się cieszyć?"- pomyślał zjadliwie, patrząc na rozszalałe tłumy pędzące pomiędzy sklepowymi półkami. Wszyscy ci ludzie, obładowani niczym juczne woły, z obłędem w oczach gnali po kolejne wielkie paki, byleby tylko ich interesowni krewni dostali "od Mikołaja" wymarzone prezenty. -" Po co to wszystko?"- po raz kolejny zadawał sobie to pytanie i znów nie znajdywał na nie odpowiedzi...

Nie lubił świąt. Jego rodzina nigdy nie spędzała ich tak jak inni. Owszem... Była choinka i inne bzdety, ale te wszystkie dekoracje były na pokaz. Bogaci przyjaciele rodziców prześcigali się w pomysłach na upiększanie ich rezydencji, zapominając, że nie wygląd domu jest ważny, ale to, w jaki sposób spędza się święta. Ich luksusowo wyposażone mini- pałace posiadały wszystko, oprócz rodzinnego ciepła. Dom jego rodziny był taki sam.... wielki, wypasiony do granic możliwości i zupełnie pozbawiony duszy. Myles dawno już stracił złudzenia, że kiedyś będzie inaczej.

Od kiedy skończył cztery lata i dowiedział się, że Mikołaj nie istnieje, znienawidził święta. Im był starszy, tym większym napawały go niesmakiem. Zrozumiał, że to tylko gra pozorów, sposób na wydawanie i zarabianie pieniędzy...

Z rodzicami i siostrą nie rozmawiał od wieków. Nie czuł takiej potrzeby, bo i po co? Jedyne o czym zwykle mówili, to kasa i kolejny awans Anne, ich pupilki, cudownego dziecka, które spełnia ich marzenia...On sam czuł się wśród nich jak piąte koło u wozu, zupełnie zbędny... Jedynym rozsądnym wyjściem było kontaktowanie się z nimi jak najrzadziej i co z resztą robił konsekwentnie .

-" Pewnie znowu ich ukochana córeczka sprawi im super- prezent, który będzie kosztował fortunę, a przy tym, będzie zupełnie bezużyteczny..."- pomyślał. Nie zamierzał iść w jej ślady. Wykpi się z uczestnictwa w ich corocznym gwiazdkowym przyjęciu Lelandów i dzięki temu, uniknie niewygodnych zakupów. Po co marnować pieniądze?

Te najgorsze dni w roku spędzi samotnie w swoim apartamencie, pijąc doskonałe wino i jedząc wykwintne potrawy, które sam sobie przygotuje. Przynajmniej rozsądnie wyda pensję...

-" Wyłączę telefony... Nikt nie będzie mi przeszkadzał..."- mruknął sam do siebie i zapłaciwszy rachunek za produkty, które właśnie kupił, ruszył do samochodu. Jakoś musiał przeżyć te trzy dni...

Gdy dotarł do mieszkania, było już po szóstej. Rzuciwszy na stolik w hallu swoje klucze, zaniósł sprawunki do kuchni. Świeże warzywa, kilka dorodnych steków, homary sprowadzone prosto z Maine i trzy butelki wytrawnego czerwonego wina, powinny wystarczyć mu na jakiś czas...

Odkorkował pierwszą butelkę i zostawił na chwilę, by wino "pooddychało", a sam poszedł się przebrać. Lubił nosić garnitury, ale w domu pozwalał sobie na większy luz. Zdjął krawat i marynarkę, a na stopy założył wielkie papucie, które wydziergał, samotnie spędzając kolejny wieczór. Miały kształt psich pysków i były jaskrawoniebieskie. Nigdy nie przyznałby się nikomu, że potrafi robić na szydełku, choć w duszy był dumny, że idzie to mu tak dobrze...

Uzupełniwszy swój " wygodny " strój o kaszmirową kamizelkę, wrócił do kuchni i nalał sobie wina. Jako koneser, uważnie przyjrzał się jego barwie, konsystencji, ocenił jego bukiet ( trzeba przyznać, że pachniało wspaniale...) i spróbował odrobinkę.

-" Mam doskonały gust do wina"- pomyślał zadowolony i dolał sobie jeszcze... Chwycił butelkę, kieliszek i najnowszy numer "The Washington Post", po czym poszedł do salonu. Tego wieczora jadł w restauracji, więc nie odczuwał głodu. Dobry trunek, to jedyne, czego potrzebował...

-" Nareszcie spokój..."- zwrócił się do fikusa, który stał nieopodal. Dziś, to miał być jego jedyny kompan od kieliszka. Reszta ekipy miała swoje sprawy. Te ŚWIĄTECZNE BZDURY...

Przeglądając powoli gazetę, delektował się kolejnymi kieliszkami wina, by w niedługim czasie zrozumieć, że butelka jest pusta. Wstał z kanapy i ponownie ruszył do kuchni, po następną.

-" Po co marnować dobre wino?..."- powiedział sam do siebie i sięgnął po korkociąg. Zadowolony, znów powędrował na sofę. Straciwszy zainteresowanie prasą, skupił się teraz na swoim zielonym koledze. Jako dżentelmen, zaproponował mu kieliszek i po chwili obaj pogrążyli się w "rozmowie"...

Po trzeciej butelce Myles był już pewien, że znalazł przyjaciela na całe życie. Bazyl skoczyłby za nim w ogień!

Wieczór mijał mu w przyjemniej atmosferze. "Wygadany" kumpel zapewniał mu towarzystwo, jakiego potrzebował.

-" Inni nie są mi potrzebni ..."- zabełkotał cicho i poklepał Bazyla po "ramieniu".

Wyczerpawszy niemal wszystkie tematy do "rozmowy" Agent Specjalny Myles Leland III odpłynął spokojnie w krainę niebytu...

-" Puk, puk... ''

- _„ Jakie puk, puk?..."-_ pomyślał, z lekka zamroczony. Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się wokół. Jego "przyjaciel", najwyraźniej spał głębokim snem i nie zamierzał z nim pogadać...

-" Znów to cholerne ' puk, puk'..."- mruknął i powoli podniósł się z kanapy. Nogi miał nieco zwiotczałe... Przeczesał ręką swe blond włosy, podrapał się po brodzie i ruszył na poszukiwania owego "puku"...

Jego "zwiad" zaprowadził go ostatecznie w stronę drzwi wejściowych, które z pewnym ociąganiem otworzył. W progu stała… Lucy? Bo to chyba była Lucy, chociaż ta fioletowa karnacja mogła temu przeczyć... Przetarł dłonią oczy, by upewnić się, czy ma rację. O tak! To była JEGO Lucy... Nawet mając fioletową twarz, była piękna, a ten strój elfa, w którym przybyła, był bardzo seksowny...

-" Cześć Lucy!"- wybełkotał i z atencją zaprosił ją do środka, czego omal nie przypłacił wywrotką.

Panna Dotson patrzyła na swojego "ex" w osłupieniu. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała go tak zalanego...

-" Bardzo ładny strój..."- kontynuował Leland. -" W zielonym ci do twarzy. Pasuje do twojej fioletowej karnacji..."- zapewniał ją szczerze.

Lucy była w szoku. Nie tylko, nie nosiła dziś nic zielonego, ale w dodatku, jej skóra miała ten sam, czekoladowy odcień, co zawsze... Nie wiedziała, dlaczego Myles tak się urżnął, ale wiedziała jedno... Tu potrzebna była interwencja.

-" Myles..."- zaczęła.

-" Wejdź, wejdź, ty mój seksowny elfie..."- zapraszał ją z uśmiechem i dziwną iskrą w oku...

Sekretarka ruszyła powoli do środka. Myles w takim stanie był nieprzewidywalny, ale musiała mu pomóc. Nie potrafiła go tak zostawić, nie po tym, co było kiedyś między nimi.

Wstawiony agent zamknął drzwi i chwiejnym krokiem skierował się do salonu. Uszedł zaledwie kilka metrów, po czym z hukiem zwalił się na ziemię. Luce rzuciła się, by mu pomóc wstać. Jakimś cudem udało jej się postawić go na nogi, ale wolała przytrzymać go za ramię, by bezpiecznie dotarł do sofy. Gdy już go tam usadowiła i zamierzała iść po kawę, Myles znów się odezwał:

-" Lucy… Pozwól, że ci przedstawię... To jest Bazyl... Mój nowy kolega..."- machnął ręką w stronę fikusa. -" Bazyl... To jest Lucy... Najpiękniejsza kobieta jaką znam... Nawet z fioletową twarzą..."- mruknął i głośno czknął.

Pomijając fakt, że Myles był pijany w sztok, jego mimowolne wyznanie zrobiło ogromne wrażenie na pannie Dotson. Nie sądziła, że Leland tak o niej myśli... Gdzieś w sercu poczuła znajome ciepło i uśmiechnęła się...

-" Witaj, Bazyl..."- odpowiedziała. -" Miło mi cię poznać, ale sądzę, że już czas, by Myles poszedł spać... Tak więc, do zobaczenia..."- zachichotała cicho.

Myles patrzył na nią zachwyconym wzrokiem, a po chwili powiedział do kwiatka:

-" Czy ona nie jest cudowna?..." - Minutę później już spał.

Dziewczyna wyjęła komórkę i wybrała numer.

-" Sue..."- powiedziała do współlokatorki -"... zmiana planów... Myles nie przyjdzie, jest kompletnie zalany... Zostanę u niego na noc, żeby go przypilnować..."- uprzedziła przyjaciółkę i rozłączyła się...

Tej nocy siedziała przy nim do późna, aż w końcu, zasnęła zmęczona.

Gdy świątecznym rankiem, Myles obudził się z gigantycznym kacem, zdziwiony ujrzał obiekt swoich westchnień leżący u jego boku. Lucy spała spokojnie i wyglądała pięknie...

-" _Kurczę..."-_ pomyślał wniebowzięty. Nie miał pojęcia jak się tu znalazła, ale w tym momencie gotów był znów uwierzyć w Świętego Mikołaja.-" _Może święta nie są takie złe?"-_ pomyślał i spojrzał na ukochaną. -" _Może wszystko się ułoży..."_

KONIEC


End file.
